


You're All I'll Ever Need

by a_bi_disaster_writing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Post-Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bi_disaster_writing/pseuds/a_bi_disaster_writing
Summary: Takes place immediately after the end of Volume 7. Team RWBY and JNR plus Penny, Pietro, and Maria have to split up for the coming battle. Blake and Yang are separated but finally admit their feelings to each other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	You're All I'll Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends. Enjoy this quick one shot of the bees & co.

Blake looked over at Yang as their airship descended back down towards Mantle. They were only in the air for a few moments before Salem had appeared on the horizon, atop a Whale Grimm. Blake had thought those were just myths. They were supposed to be very powerful and incredibly hard to kill.   
A grim silence had descended over the airship since discovering Salem. None of them gave it a second thought. There was no arguing. They wouldn’t abandon Mantle and Atlas. They couldn’t. Blake wondered if this was it. The end. If it was her end, she was glad at least that she would die among friends. She had once believed that Adam would kill her. She hadn’t known how or when, but she was certain he would find her and put an end to her. For a long time, she had given up hoping that she would live a long, happy life. And maybe she wouldn’t, but as long as she was with her friends until the end, she would continue fighting. She would continue believing.   
The airship touched down. This seemed to jolt everyone from their thoughts. Ruby was the first to speak.   
“We need a plan. Neapolitan took the lamp, but the staff is still safe as long as we can keep Penny away from Salem.” She lightly touched Penny’s arm.   
Blake’s heart ached in her chest. She had noticed how close Ruby, Penny, and Weiss had gotten over the last few weeks. She had wondered several times over that period if there was something more going on between the three of them. Perhaps they didn’t even know what it was yet.   
“Then the solution is simple. We need to split up.” Yang said, “Some of us need to stay here and figure out a game plan to protect Mantle and Atlas. And the rest need to get Penny away from here. Take the airship in the opposite direction, as far from Salem’s forces as possible.”  
“What? We can’t just split up! Isn’t that exactly what Salem wants us to do? Isn’t that exactly what got us into this mess!” Nora exclaimed.   
Blake wanted to agree with her. She didn’t want to split up either, but there were too many things they needed to do. “Yang’s right. There’s too much we need to do that we can’t do if we’re all together.”   
“But--” Nora started.   
Ren cut her off. “If we’re united in purpose it doesn’t matter that we’re not together. Salem brought down Atlas by dividing people’s minds. Not their bodies.” He said this softly.   
“I-- You’re right. But I still don’t like it.”  
Ren gave Nora’s hand a squeeze and they smiled at each other. Blake smiled too.   
“All right. We need an air team and a ground team,” Ruby said.   
“I’ll go with the ground team,” Yang said. “I’m better on the ground.”  
“I will go with the ground team as well,” Ren said.  
“Me too!” Nora said.   
“Nora, I… Can we talk for a minute, privately?” Ren asked.   
He stood and led a confused Nora off the ship.   
Blake exchanged a puzzled look with Yang.   
“Okay,” Ruby continued. “I’ll stay in the air with Penny.”  
“I’ll stay too,” Weiss offered.  
Ruby smiled at her.   
“I will feel very protected with the two of you here,” Penny said. Coming from anyone else, this would have sounded sarcastic, but Penny made it sound completely sincere. Both Ruby and Weiss blushed. Blake was sure Penny would have blushed too if she could.   
“I think I need to go with the ground team,” Jaune said. “I need to find Oscar and make sure he’s okay.”   
Just then Nora and Ren walked back onto the airship holding hands.   
“I’m going to go with the ground team and Nora’s going to stay with the air team,” Ren said.   
Ruby nodded at them.  
Maria chose that moment to speak up. “Well, obviously I’ll be staying in the air since none of you jokers know how to fly an airship.”  
“And I’ll be needed on the ground to keep communication up and running between both teams,” Pietro said. “Also, if anyone knows their way around Atlas tech, it would be good to have someone in the air as well who knows that they’re doing.”   
“Oh! Blake is great at that stuff!” Yang said.   
Blake’s ears lowered. That meant they’d be separated. She’d been so focused on what was going on around her she’d forgotten to say that she’d rather go with the ground team. With Yang. All eyes turned to her. “I--.” She sighed. “Yea, I’ll go with the air team.”   
“All right, we’ve all got our assignments,” Ruby said. “We’ll be back as soon as we’ve secured Penny’s safety.”  
“I guess this is the last time we’ll see each other for a while,” Jaune said.  
And just like that, it was time to say good-bye. Yang and Ruby embraced. Jaune, Nora, and Ren were talking quietly in the corner of the ship.   
Pietro gestured for Blake to join him. She listened while he talked about how to maintain the connections between the two teams’ scrolls. She absorbed most of the information, but her mind started wandering towards the end.   
“Don’t worry Blake. Everything will work out,” Pietro said kindly.   
She gave her head a gentle shake. “Yes, thank you, Sir.”  
Pietro smiled at her and wheeled his chair over towards his daughter.   
Blake rubbed her arm nervously. When she turned she caught Yang staring at her. A soft blush rose in Blake’s cheeks. And then Yang was wrapping her arms softly around Blake. Blake buried her face in Yang’s hair and breathed in her scent. Her eyes filled with tears. When Yang let go Ruby and Weiss were there as well. Blake and Yang opened their arms for the others and soon they were all embracing in the middle of the stolen airship.   
“I’m gonna really miss you guys,” Yang said.   
“We’re gonna miss you too,” Weiss said.  
“But we’ll be back together soon,” Ruby said.  
Blake didn’t trust herself to speak so she just nodded and clung tighter to Yang’s left shoulder. When they broke apart there were tears in all of their eyes.   
“Yang, it’s time to go,” Jaune called. He and Ren were standing at the entrance of the ship with Nora standing a few feet away, her arms wrapped around her stomach.   
“That’s my cue,” Yang said, wiping tears from her eyes.   
“Stay safe out there,” Blake said and Yang smiled gently at her.  
“I will, you too,”  
“Yang, find Uncle Qrow and Oscar and make sure they’re all right,” Ruby said.   
“I’ll make sure they’re safe,” Yang said, giving Ruby one more small hug.   
And then she was gone, walking down the ramp of the airship towards Mantle with Jaune, Ren, and Pietro.  
Blake’s breath caught in her throat. She would see Yang again, but just in case something happened to one of them. She… she needed Yang to know how she felt.   
Before she could properly think it through she was running down the ramp towards her. “Yang!”   
Yang turned. She had a puzzled expression on her face. Blake grabbed both of Yang’s hands; one robotic, the other flesh and bone. She looked up to find Yang looking down at her softly.   
“I… um.” She hadn’t planned this out. She had no idea what to say. “I… I love you,” she whispered. She didn’t have the time to say everything she wanted to, but that pretty well summed it up.   
With her heart hammering in her chest she gently moved one of her hands up to cup Yang’s face. And then Yang was leaning down towards her and their lips were pressing together. It was short and soft and when they broke apart she could hear cheers coming from their friends.  
“I knew it,” Weiss said.  
“Ha! I told you so Ren!” Nora practically shouted.   
Both Yang and Blake blushed.  
Yang leaned towards her again, but this time she whispered something in her ear. Something she never thought possible in a million years. Not after everything that had happened. Not after her relationship with Adam. Not after Beacon. She never thought she deserved this. But the proof was grinning at her lovingly and even though the world around them seemed close to coming to an end, Blake was happier than she’d felt in years. Hearing those words from Yang was all she’d ever need.   
I love you too.  
Blake leaned up and kissed Yang’s lips once more.   
She drew back a tiny bit and looked down at the ground. “Promise we’ll see each other soon,” she said.   
Yang gently lifted Blake’s chin until they were looking into each other’s eyes. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Feel free to leave comments critiquing my writing or anything about the story. I'm always open to constructive criticism on how I can improve.


End file.
